TempestuousAutomaton
- Prospit=thisisntdrawnyet.png - Derse=notthiseither.png - God Tier= }} |-|Other Outfit= |caption = I faiL to understand why this is reLevant, and why a traveLing quartet of music pLayers could be desKribed as Kausing inKreases in thermaL energy readings. (translation: I don't get why you call that band "hot") |aka = |title =Mage of Time |age =7 solar sweeps |screenname =tempestuousAutomaton |style =Only capitalizes the first word in a sentence, and all k's and l's. Replaces some c's with k. Otherwise perfect grammar and punctuation. Speaks in an overly scientific manner, often using long or even hippopotomonstrosesquppedalian vocabulary. Sometimes uses programming related vocabulary or programming related spelling mistakes, such as calling numbers "int", or saying "goto" instead of "go to". |zodiac = |specibus =Glovekind |modus =A custom one he programmed himself. |relations =Vriska Serket - Redrom crush (dream bubble) Alt timeline Terezi Pyrope - Moirail (also dream bubble) |home =A typical hive on Beforus |planet =Land of Darkness and Clockwork |like =Computers, science, robots, the color green |hate =~ath.Lang.nullPointerException |music = }}Your name is KELSAR LINTOL. God you love SCIENCE. You love SCIENCE almost more than you love LIFE ITSELF. Actually scratch that. Science is life. You are sure you can find some way to prove that scientifically, possibly using QUANTUM PHYSICS, your favorite branch of science and one that none of your friends can understand. What is almost as good as science though, is computers. You are PRETTY DAMN GOOD at a computer. Maybe not quite apeshit bananas though, which is something you kind of BEAT YOURSELF UP ABOUT. You are somewhat of a perfectionist like that. These PERFECTIONISTIC TENDENCIES are worse when you are suffering from TERRIBLE DEPRESSION AND ANXIETY, which is starting to become far too frequent. You have a sneaking suspicion you might go grimdark at some point. Your room is littered with HALF-BUILT ROBOTS AND ROBOT PARTS, which you like to tinker on during your frequent spells of INSOMNIA. Your fondness for science, computers, and robots over trolls has led to you becoming somewhat of an INTROVERT, and you sometimes feel during your mood swings that those robots are better friends anyway. Even though your blood is teal, you type in GREEN. You love GREEN almost as much as you love SCIENCE, with an obsession BORDERING ON FETISHISTIC. Your trolltag is tempestuousAutomaton, and you have a tendency towards conversing in a highLy scientific and overly technicaL manner. Personality and Traits Despite his decent position on the hemospectrum, and the fact that he is virtually a genius, Kelsar is very introverted, to the point of having social anxiety. He prefers to spend time by himself or with his robots, rather than with other trolls. When he does interact with other trolls, he keeps conversations online and to a minimum. This could be a cause of, or be caused by his issues with depression. Terezi, his moirail, is one of the few people he truly feels open and comfortable with. Kelsar is very intelligent. He has a natural gift with anything to do with logic, thus his proficiency in math, science, robotics, and programming. It is also likely that he has a photographic or near-photographic memory. Trivia *Kelsar dies by going grimdark, then ripping his pump biscuit out of his nub cavity with an eldritch tentacle. **That is a rather disturbing fact. *Kelsar has synesthesia, a psychological condition where certain senses are percieved as others, especially when having to do with color. (Ex. Perceiving music as color, numbers as having personality, words as having textures and tastes as color) **This may be a reason he gets along so well with his moirail. *Between his social anxiety, depression, insomnia, introverted nature, genius mind, and his synesthesia, Rose would probably love to get her psychoanalysing little hands on Kelsar. Category:Trolls Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Troll Category:Male